dashnet_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Developous
Developous was a user who joined DashNet on January 6th, 2015, and banned on May 7th, 2015. He was infamous for his obsession with The Nexus, a vaguely explained system that seemingly involved making him absolute master of all forum games. History Initial Registration and The Nexus Originally, Developous was seen as a regular user upon registration. He stuck around forum games and the Playground rather often, which meant that, for the most part, he wasn't that active in the Off-Topic section of the forums. However, with the creation of the original Nexus thread, plenty of users were already confused. Cookiewoodstock and TFU_Satron were particularly quick to show their confusion regarding the thread, with Cookiewoodstock chalking up the whole thing up to being "more confusing than the Homestuck timeline" here. However, DarthCookie preferred to attempt to welcome Developous, even though Shylight disagreed. DoomlordKravoka in particular mentioned how he attempted to share the Nexus belief on other forums for more than 10 years, and mention how he seems to not be able to recognize sarcasm, as stated here. By the next thread, a thread suggesting to implement his Nexus ideology into the forums themselves, most users were already upset with Developous, giving his repeated threads about his Nexus a total of 8 flags already. Developous referred to the users as "fools", and likened them to the people on "KONG", and likening them to an "ENEMY." He also saw users who recommended the thread to be moved in a negative light, stating that moving it would be an "act of war." After more confusion, Cookiewoodstock demanded the thread just die before he "have a stroke trying to understand (the thread)", which it did. Cookiewoodstock, along with a few other users, continued to be very confused and wary about Developous, even outside of the threads, where it became a recurring joke in the DashNet Plays Eastern Mind fourm game to blame any and everything that had gone wrong in the game on Developous. Ultimately, aside from that, though, not much notably happened for a long time. Downfall and Banning However, upon creating a forum game, a tower-defense based game linked here, Cookiewoodstock joked about immediately "winning" the game. This obviously upset Developous, who had wanted the fourm game to be treated more seriously. Cookiewoodstock repeated the joke with more emphasis, mentioning that he was not supposed to "ask questions" about the joke. Developous, still wanting the thread to be taken seriously, flagged him for spam. Repeating the joke once more for rule of three, Developous ended up banning him from the game, threatening to purposefully spam all the posts he made for a week, as seen here. Cookiewoodstock called him out for this, mentioning how false flagging is against forum rules. However, Developous refused, and stating that these flags were "not false." Goldra joined in in calling out Developous, but Developous was still adamant about this, referring to Cookiewoodstock's joking as spam, and calling it a "taboo" as such. Cookiewoodstock continued to call Developous out on his false flagging, before Developous called what he was doing "harassment" and told him to stop harassing him, as seen here. Cookiewoodstock and Goldra were not amused, mentioning that if anything, his false flagging was the actual harassment going on. Developous stated that his intents are "never abusive", which Goldra was quick to disagree to given the threats to false flag Cookiewoodstock. Eventually, Developous started to fine people with "nex", the reputation system and/or currency used in his Nexus. Of course, since nobody but him believed in the Nexus, nobody really cared. Developous then decided to threaten to false flag Goldra, which is when Uiomancant and Lethrblaka joined in in calling Developous out. Developous referred to their statements as "terrorism" here, and continued to deny it. At an unknown point, Developous actually did start handing out false flags to the users he threatened, but only within the thread itself. Uiomancant described the situation as having "gotten a bit too far." Lethrblaka mentioned that something Developous stated blatantly implied he was willing to break the rules, seen here. RunninginReverse, then known as diamond655, was quick to mention how it was difficult to stand up for Developous when he was pulling the stuff he was, as seen here. Developous replies that the other users should've stopped when he threatened to false flag, and called their repeated refusals of his behavior "resorting to libel and extorsion (sic)." 1234abcdcba4321 mentioned how he felt it was ironic that Developous was claiming to be abused, when he was actually abusing other users. In addition, Developous attempted to force his Nexus ideology upon other forum games. On Reepile's The Safe Returns game, he attempted to use a "nexus summon" without Reepile's consent, seen here. Notable, when the game went to the turn to attack the Safe, the Safe itself ended up mocking Developous, mentioning that "this is not the nexus, this is my world" and threatening to make the game itself harder if he summoned it. Ultimately, he did not summon it, and the forum game went on as normal. Ultimately, his false flagging, combined with his constant attempts to force the system onto other users and their forum games, lead to him being permanently banned. Shylight described the reasoning of his actions as "pure madness." Aftermath Firefox-Tan has shown desire to unban Developous and re-create the Nexus, though majority of the forums disagree with this concept. The Nexus has became a repeated joke, especially in regards to the Nexus in Realm of the Mad God, a popular game on the forums, as well as the joke of "fining nex" to users they disagree with. Attempted return On August 3rd, Developous attempted to log back into his account, however, even though he failed, he ended up accidentally revealing a glitch with the Badges in which the Anniversary badges are granted before the routine that kicks a banned user out of their account. Amane_Akaike, under his name of "KawaiiAetheist", attempted to take credit for his return here, but no proof was given, so nobody believed them. The Vaurgens Alt Later, on August 14th a user named "Vaurgens" appeared, and seemed to be Developous, and attempted to return the narrative of Uiomancant's version of Aurellian Dimension to the original Aurellian Dimension narrative, although Uiomancant did not hold any grudges. However, he was banned the next day because of collateral damage from an IP ban targeted towards Amane. After some uproar, Chisako stated that he "does not give a single shit, personally", although on later recollection, he stated that he was willing to unban Vaurgens if he gives him a good enough reason in email. However, Tellurium mentioned here that since the ban was due to an IP ban targetted towards Amane, there is a very real possibility that the account did indeed belong to Amane. There is a Wattpad message out there that seemingly confirms that Vaurgens is indeed Developous, though users are still unsure if it is true or not, especially given the fact it could be faked. While other users believe that the Vaurgens account is Developous, other users have bee more skeptical, or shown annoyance to people's attempts to unban the Vaurgens alt, such as Chisako and Cookiewoodstock, with Cookiewoodstock mentioning that users are attempting to "bring justice to Amane". Trivia *On an unknown date, Developous changed his username to "Developous2." It's unknown why he did this. *On September 6th, 2015, an alt account named "Developous4" was created. However, he shortly afterwards came clean as being Jarr2003. Category:Permabanned Category:Banned Category:User